cluefindersfandomcom-20200214-history
The ClueFinders Search and Solve Adventures: The Phantom Amusement Park
The ClueFinders Search and Solve Adventures: The Phantom Amusement Park is a computer game released in August 24, 2000. Plot One night, as the ClueFinders observe a lunar eclipse from their clubhouse, they notice a flashing light coming from the abandoned amusement park on the other side of town, which Santiago recognizes to be Morse code. The ClueFinders set out to investigate the park, and discover that the signal was coming from the local art museum curator, Jacques Ramon, who has been trapped on one of the park's rides. He explains that he remembers being kidnapped but has no knowledge of how or why he ended up at the park. Joni, Owen and LapTrap look for a way to turn the power back on, while Santiago and Leslie look for clues about the kidnapping. Joni and Owen start collecting keys from the various robots around the park that unlock the rooms with the circuits that control the power. While exploring the park, Santiago and Leslie overhear an unknown woman seemingly angry with someone else, revealing that they are not alone in the park. They also discover strange footprints that don't seem human. After Joni, Owen and LapTrap restore the power to the amusement park, they return to where they met Jacques. When he gets off the ride, he accidentally drops a piece of paper from his pocket, and, after giving the ClueFinders a quick glance, flees without a word. Joni, Owen and LapTrap find his behavior to be strange, when suddenly they get a call on the video phone from Santiago and Leslie, who say that they've been trapped in a haunted house by the woman they overheard earlier. Joni, Owen and LapTrap set out to rescue Santiago and Leslie. They also notice that the paper that Jacques dropped was actually a photograph of what appears to be Jacques as a young boy with a young girl, whom Joni speculates might be related to Jacques. Santiago and Leslie also discover that the woman holding them captive is named Mimi Ramon, providing further evidence that she is related to Jacques Ramon. Shortly after, Joni and Owen see witness Mimi Ramon telling some of the park's robots that she won't give them any more batteries until they finish loading shipments for her. Joni and Owen also discover that these shipments are for the Luna Art Supply Company. After Joni, Owen, and LapTrap gather more keys from the park's robots, they enter the haunted house and follow a series of clues that lead them to Leslie and Santiago. When Mimi Ramon attempts to stop them, the ClueFinders trap her in the prison that Santiago and Leslie were kept in. Just then, Jacques Ramon appears from behind a hidden door, and asks what they've done to his sister. Mimi thinks that Jacques will free her, but he decides to keep her locked up for the time being. He reveals that he knew that Mimi was the one who trapped him on the ride, and he says that he'll keep the paintings that Mimi was hoping to sell. Then he activates a trap to lock the ClueFinders in the haunted house, and makes his escape through the only exit. As the door to the exit begins to close, LapTrap attempts to follow Jacques, and ends up getting crushed in the closing door. This damages LapTrap, but prevents the door from shutting all of the way, providing the ClueFinders with a way to escape. The ClueFinders pursue Jacques into a cave, where they come across a bunch of robots painting forgeries of famous works of art. Santiago and Leslie stay behind to reprogram the robots to catch Jacques, while Joni, Owen and LapTrap set out to find him and lure him to the trap. Deeper into the cave, Joni, Owen and LapTrap find a bunch of paintings that would fill a museum. They realize that Jacques has been stealing paintings from the local art museum and hiding them away in the park. They also come to the conclusion that Jacques and Mimi have been at odds with each other because Jacques wanted to keep the paintings there, while Mimi wanted to ship them out of the park to sell them and make money off of them. Further ahead, they see Jacques preparing to escape on a log boat ride. After deducing a code, they get on a log boat of their own and chase Jacques. Joni steers the log boat right into the back of Jacques' boat, which sends him speeding into a bunch of other boats containing paintings, right next to where the robots and Santiago and Leslie are. One of the robots catches Jacques and holds him in place. Then a policeman approaches the ClueFinders with Mimi in custody, having been called to the scene after hearing reports of the amusement park lights coming back on. Leslie says that he can convict the siblings of art theft and forgery. Mimi briefly attempts to slip out unnoticed, but she gets grabbed by a robot before she can. Afterwards, the ClueFinders look over a newspaper describing their most recent success from the comfort of their clubhouse. Characters *Joni Savage *Owen Lam *Santiago Rivera *Leslie Clark *LapTrap *Jacques Ramon *Mimi Ramon *Clown Mouth Panel Robot *Vending Machine Robot *Monorail Cargo Robot *Bumper Carwash Robot *Spaceball Splat Robot *Haunted House Maze Robot *Log John Silver (Log Ride Pirate Head Robot) *Policeman Voices *Keoni Asia Gist - Leslie Clark *Doug Boyd - Clown Mouth Panel Robot, Monorail Cargo Robot, Spaceball Splat Robot, Haunted House Maze Robot *Michael Brown - Policeman *Marina Cashmark - Vending Machine Robot, Bumper Carwash Robot *Brian Gregory - Owen Lam *Les Hedger - LapTrap, Log John Silver *Charles Martinet - Jacques Ramon *Chrissie McCarron - Joni Savage *Clayton Stroope - Santiago Rivera *Irene Trapp - Mimi Ramon Activities *Clown Mouth Door **Skills: Visual thinking *Vending Machine **Skills: Logic *Spaceball Splat **Skills: Classification *Bumper Carwash **Skills: Verbal logic *Monorail Cargo **Skills: Word patterns *Power the Park **Skills: Visual analogies *Haunted House Maze **Skills: Strategy *Bridge the Gap **Skills: Visual thinking and strategy *Log Ride **Skills: Number patterns Gallery Screenshots search solve title.png|Title screen search solve sign in.png|Sign-in screen Clown_mouth_door.png|Clown Mouth Door search solve inside the park.png|Inside the park vending machine.png|Vending Machine spaceball splat.png|Spaceball Splat monorail cargo.png|Monorail Cargo car wash.png|Bumper Carwash power the park.png|Power the Park inside park power on.png|Inside the park after restoring the power vending machine lights.png|Vending Machine (after restoring power) spaceball splat lights.png|Spaceball Splat (after restoring power) monorail cargo lights.png|Monorail Cargo (after restoring power) car wash lights.png|Bumper Carwash (after restoring power) Haunted_house_outside.png|Outside the haunted house haunted house maze.png|Haunted House Maze bridge the gap.png|Bridge the Gap log boat ride.png|Log Ride Other search solve demo img.png|Demo image Cf search solve prototype cover.png|Prototype cover Trivia * This is the last game in the series proper to feature the original voice actors (as Real World Adventure Kit is considered a bonus disc) * This is the last game to use the A.D.A.P.T. Learning Technology logo. Category:Games Category:Games released in 2000 Category:The ClueFinders Search and Solve Adventures Category:Logic